Merci
by Suki-Fiction
Summary: Suki qui se retrouve dans un bateau, plutot un sous marin étrange et qui va rencontrer quelqu'un qui va la changer, rated M pour Lemon dans les prochains episodes :D Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda sauf Suki :D
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennet à Eiichiro Oda , sauf suki ;D**

Chapitre 1: Endroit suspect

Vous voulez savoir qui je suis? Tout simplement une personne qui a un enorme probleme en ce moment, pourquoi me diriez-vous? Car je suis dans un endroit que je connais pas, ça doit être une imfirmerie ou une salle d'operation vu tout les objets de medecines modernes .Enfin faut que j'arrête de penser 5 secondes et me lever...Sauf que je suis attachée avec des menottes...

ça tangue...Je dois surement être sur un bateau plutot un sous-marin voyons voir le hublot à ma gauche, mais de qui? Faut que j'arrête de tuer le cerveau avec cette question de toute façon je le serais bientôt enfin j'espère! Quelques minutes plus tard j'ai comme un tilt en voyant qu'il me manquer quelque chose...Mon katana! Une des choses à laquelle je tiens le plus. D'abord je vais peut être essayer de me détacher ce serait bien, je jète un oeil à mes blessures et voit qu'elles sont presque guéries, une chose positive bon alors comment je vais faire..Ah j'ai une idée! je prends un scalpel se tenant a côté de moi et commencer d'essayer de deverouiller les menottes . J'y arrive enfin je peux me lever! ça fait du bien de s'etirer un bon coup, bon maintenant mon katana...Je longe les couloirs suivant l'aura de mon sabre et ouais je peux sentir mon sabre le truc super utile! Mais je heurte quelque chose d'orange et blanc, je lève la tête et je me retrouve en face d'un ours en combinaison orange !

Ours: Désolé...

Moi: Et tu t'excuses en plus...ATTENDS tu parles!

Ours : Oui désolé de te faire peur

Moi: C'est pas grave, ce serait plutôt à moi de t'excuser de t'avoir crier dessus c'est jusque c'est un peu ...surprenant un ours qui parle,tu t'appelles comment sinon?

Bepo: Bepo et toi?

Moi : Suki, dis je voudrais savoir...

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase que 2 fusées se dirigent vers nous.

Les 2: Qu'est ce qui se passe?!Comment t'as fait pour t'echapper?!

ça y est ils ont enfin decider de me remarquer, c'est pas trop tôt .L'un est d'un brun trés clair voir roux avec une casquette bleu et rose et porte des lunettes de soleil comme son ami d'ailleurs, avec qui je ne vois pas ses cheveux a cause de sa très grande casquettte bleu foncé où il y a écrit Penguin. Ils portent tout deux une combinaison blanche avec un jolly roger dessus. Ces deux sont d'ailleurs en train de gueuler partout niveau discretion zéro même Bepo en a mal pour ses oreilles comme moi d'ailleurs qui commence serieusement à s'enerver..

Moi: Au lieu de gueuler comme des malades !je voudrais bien savoir ou j'ai atterie bordel!

Ca y est je viens de perdre mon self-contrôle faut que j'essaie de me calmer mais ils m'énervent!Ils se taisent,me regardent avce des yeux ronds, bah quoi j'ai le droit d'être énervée c'est moi la victime dans tout ça! D'ailleurs celui avec la casquette bleu-rose me fixe assez bizarement..

Bleu-rose: Est-ce que t'es gentille?..

Je dois répondre quoi là?..C'est l'une des questions les plus bizarres qu'on m'a poser jusque là..

Penguin : En tout cas t'es magnifique! Moi c'est penguin et celui qui vient de te parler c'est Sashi

Son sourrire est magnifique! Il est chalereux et invite à lui parler, je lui rends son sourrire en essayant de faire de mon mieux malgrès mon énervement plus que visible.J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être tombé dans un asile..

Moi: Moi c'est Suki...enchantée la Pourrais-je savoir où je suis?

Ca commence à m'enerver de me repeter comme ça ou à m'exaspérer à voir...

Sachi m'explique que je suis dans un sous-marin pirate et que leur Capitaine se nomme Trafalgar Law un supernova, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé en me trouvant dans la fôret inconsciente alors qu'il cherchait des herbes médicinales. Bien sûr ils ont voulu savoir ce qui m'est arrivé j'ai détourné le sujet parce que je n'ai pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit, il faut quand même que je méfie un peu ce sont des pirates quand même! Euh..Oui ce sont des pirates, bizarre certes mais des pirates quand même. Penguin a du comprendre et m'a proposé d'aller parler au capitaine avce son magnifique sourrire sur ses lèvres . Je le remercie et nous partons dans les couloirs, ce sous-marin est vraiment très grand et très moderne, bien qu'il fait un peu chaud! Mais quand même il y a beaucoup de jaunes faudrait peut-être trouver autre chose comme couleur comme le bleu! C'est beau le bleu ! Mais bon faut que je me ressaisisse et que je puisse partir au plus vite si ils savent qui je suis j'aurais encore plus d'ennuis que maintenant...On arrive devant une grande porte, Penguin toque , on entend juste un' Entrez' donc on entre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

POv Law

Je me retourne et croise ma passagère clandestine éveillée cette fois-ci, elle est plutô jolie avec son corps musclé et fin, sa poitrine ni trop grande ni trop petite, ses cheveux longs bruns et ces yeux bleus , d'un bleu d'ailleurs inhabituel on dirait qu'elle a la lueur de l'ocean dedans. Elle semble calme et posée malgrès la situation , elle doit savoir où elle est connaisssant mon équipage un peu trop bavard, voyons si je peux m'amuser..

Law; Salut miss, je pense que tu sais qui je suis sachant que tu es venue avec un membre de mon equipage

Suki: Ouai, t'es le capitaine de ce sous-marin pirate.

Elle est sur la défensive, elle doit connaître ma réputation. Dommage j'aurais bien voulu une lueur de peur à la place de ce calme plat. Je lui fais mon sourrire moqueur celui que beaucoup de filles ne peuvent resister, tiens aucune reaction intéressant..

Law: Et la personne qui t'as sauvée la vie, pourrais- je savoir votre nom miss

Suki: Suki, je peux récupérer mon sabre maintenant ?

Law: Pas tout de suite miss Suki, je veux d'abord savoir qui vous a fait ces blessures, c'est peu banal de voir des blessures pareilles, la personne voulait sans aucun doute vous tuer dans les pires souffrances possibles , si je vous aurez trouver ne serait-ce qu'une heure plus tard vous seriez morte.

Suki: Des gens avec qui je voulaient pas faire "joujou" , ils ont pas aimé que je leur dise non et puis voilà.

Je sens tout de suite qu'elle ment, sinon elle aurait eu d'autres marques à des endroits bien précis, elle semble ne rien vouloir dire..elle est interressante ma pêche dis donc.

Law: Ils devaient vraiment t'en vouloir pour des blessures pareilles?

Suki: c'est les ivrognes

Law : Peux-tu me dire la vérité?

Suki: Non.

Quelle tête de mule...Bon changeons de tactique

Law: Tu sais que je pourrais aller plus loin que bavarder si tu restes si peu émable?

Suki: Vas y, j'en ai rien à faire

Je fixe ses yeux, en effet elle en à rien à faire, serait-elle sado-maso? C'est une option à pas écarter. Quelqu'un toque à la porte c'est Bepo mon second qui nous annonce que le repas est prêt, je me retourne vers la miss avec mon sourrire le plus sadique possible

Law : bien J'en ai pas fini avec toi, je serais ce que tu me caches crois moi, bon suis moi on va manger appart si tu veux essayer de faire une révolution dans mon sous-marin, si c'est la cas je peux aussi t'attacher à ton lit

Suki: Ne me donnes pas d'ordre je me passerais bien de ce traitement merci.

Mefies-toi t'as de quoi! Tiens elle aussi elle aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, elle m'interressse beaucoup, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, bon allons manger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Mais qu'il m'énerve! C'est pas possible, il peut pas se mêler de ses oignons je vous jure ! Non mais il me prend pour qui avec ses sourrires à deux balles ! Bon j'ai pas envie de mourrir de faim j'y vais mais je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par la cause de mon énervement au sourrire moqueur

Law: Tu t'es enfin décidée à pas mourrir de faim?

suki: Et tu n'es pas décidé à me lacher 5secondes ? Merci.

Pas de ma faute il m'énerve avec ses cheveux bruns, son chapeau à fourrures, ses yeux gris , ce putain de sourrire super sexy...EUH je raconte quoi là faut que je me ressaississe, tiens il a pas l'air content le capitaine ,bof qu'est ce que je m'en fous j'ai faim! Quand j'arrive Penguin m'accueille avec son sourrire et m'annonce qu'il m'a mis une assiette pour moi , car je devais avoir faim, il a penser à moi ce type est juste trop chou! Gentil et tout pas comme son capitaine qui boude, je souris a Penguin le capitaine à fourrures a l'air quoi il m'arrive de sourrire mais pas avec toi!

Sachi m'annonce qu'il sera à côté de moi ,il est très content à cette idée..c'est effrayant mais bon il a l'air d'avoir un bon fond , je connais pas beaucoup de pirates qui sauveraient des gens et les hebergeraient, peut-être que pour une fois j'ai eu de la chance . Je les remercie et Bepo qui arrêtte pas de s'excuser pour tout à l'air et moi qui lui dit que c'est rien , je crois qu'il peut pas s'empêcher de s'excuser je vais peut-être passer à un truc plus urgent ...Pourquoi les casquettes boys me regardent comme-ci j'étais un OVNI?!

Suki: J'ai un truc entre les dents?...

Sachi: Non on voudrait juste savoir..

Suki: Oui?..

Casquettes boys: T'es une pirate? qui t'as fait ces blessures? T'as quel âge ? C'est quoi ton tour de poitrine? T'as mangé un fruit du démon? Tu sais te battre? T'aimes les epinards? ..

Je les coupe et leur dit que les interrogatoirs c'est pas ce soir..Mais ils sortent l'arme ultime les yeux de chiens battus..Je ne vais pas resister longtemps ..Mais c'est quoi ces question?!...Mais ils sont vraiment trop mignons...Je soupir , signe de ma résignation..

Suki: Non je suis pas une pirate, j'ai 20 ans, j'ai pas mangé de fruit du démon, oui je sais me battre...et oui j'aime les épinards...

Et Sachi qui boude parce que j'ai coupé des questions, j'allais pas dire mon tour de poitrine devant tout le monde tout de même ! Penguin lui remarque mon collier que je porte, il le trouve magnifique ..C'est vrai qu'il est beau cest une chaîne noir très fine avec comme pendentif un dragon noir avec, à la place de l'oeil un petit rubis rouge sang..C'est mon plus grand trèsor avec mon sabre je ne peux pas m'en passer. On commence à parler d'autre chose et on peut enfin toucher à nos assiettes. Le repas s'est terminé avec beaucoup de rigolades, je parlais beaucoup avec les casquettes boys ils m'ont fait bien rire je les adore! Bon c'est pas tout mais je voudrais bien dormir

Suki: Au fait je dors où?

C'est quoi ces sourrires gênés et ces rougeurs? J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment..

Penguin: Avec le capitaine ...

Voilà j'en étais sure, pourquoi tant de haine?! POURQUOI?!

Suki: pourquoi?...

Penguin: Y'a pas d'autre place ailleurs ...

J'ai vraiment pas de chance moi..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Bon bah allons -y j'ai trop envie de dormir , je toque j'entends le "entrez" de monsieur et j'entre

Suki: Il paraît que je fais colocation avec toi?

Law: Toutes les autres chambres sont remplies, mais si tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie il reste le cagibit

Suki: Nan j'ai une petite préférence pour ta chambre

Encore ce sourrire moqueur il peut pas faire autre chose que ce sourrire , il m'énerve je sais c'est bizarre s'énerver pour un sourrrire mais il m'énerve tellement qu'à son anniversaire je voudrais lui offrir un masque... Je lui demande où se trouve la douche il me pointe du doigts une porte et me tends une chemise qui va me servir de pyjama, je le remercie et ferme la porte, oh y'a un verou! Je verrouille on sait jamais, je me deshabille et pars dans la douche..L'au chaude que ça fait du bien! Je reste 20minutes et sors, met la chemise , blanche mi-cuisse , ça va elle est pas trop courte, je retourne dans la chambre, il est sur le lit en train de lire un livre de medecine, il en est presque mignon quand il est concentré..J'ai dit presque! Bon j'avoue il est mignon, voir sexy mais le jour où je lui dirais...ce sera devenue une femme na! Euhh faut que je me calme peut-être me couche à l'autre bout du lit ferme les yeux lui dit "Bonne nuit" maintenant je veux mon dodo, oh vous savez pas à quel point j'aime dormir..

Law:Suki?

Et voilà tout pour me casser les pieds lui..

Suki: Quoi? Je voudrait dormir moi

Law: J'ai une proposition pour toi

Suki: C'est quoi?

Law: T'as quelque part où aller?

Suki:..Non j'ai nulle part où aller

LAw: Alors rejoins mon équipage

Je me retourne brusquement je le fixe , il a l'air très sérieux, je suis en mode choc là..

Suki: Pourquoi tu voudrais de moi dans ton équipage?

Law: Et pourquoi pas?

Encore ce sourrire moqueur c'est pas vrai! J'y crois même pas, il attend ma réponse..Je ne sais pas quoi faire...Et puis pourquoi reflechir allons à l'instinct j'accepte!

Suki: J'accepte donc bonne chance

Law: pourquoi?

Suki: Pour me supporter

Phrase accompagé d'un très beau sourrire qui veut dire "Tu risques de morfler" voyons voir son regard de défi il accepte le duel .

Law: On verra ça ..Sinon tu sais faire quelque chose?

Suki: Me battre et cuisiner

Law: Bien tu seras l'assistante de Penguin à la cuisine et pour le combat on verra ça demain

Suki : ok bonne nuit capitaine

Law: Bonne nuit Suki

Je me demande si j'ai pris une bonne decision et puis merde je suis trop fatiguée pour réflechir


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

C'est quoi ce vacarme?! J'ouvre les yeux et je vois un spectacle des plus..dingues. Mon nouveau capitaine avec ..des casserolles qu'il entrechoquent...Euh je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il prend serieux..

Suki: CEST QUOI CE BORDEL?!

Faut pas me reveiller comme ça sinon je passe en mode furie c'est comme ça, surout avec ce sourrire moqueur de merde qui rend ma colère encore plus dévastatrice..

Law: parle moi sur un autre ton je te prie, il est l'heure d'aller aider Penguin en cuisine, je commence à avoir faim et pas que moi d'ailleurs

Suki: C'est pas des manières de reveiller quelqu'un non mais on t'as appris où la politesse?!

Voyons voir la tête de psycopathe et son aura apres cette phrase je m'eclipse très vite et vais me préparer, je mets un legging noir avec des baskets et un debardeurs longs bleu, bon à la cuisine! Je suis saluée chalereusement par mon petit Penguin, mais quand il voit ma tête il ne comprend pas pourquoi je autant blasée il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne comprenne pas mon cher.

Suki: Allez commençons sinon le fou avec les casserolles va revenir

Penguin: d'accord...

10 minutes plus tard..

Suki: C'est trop calme ! Faut mettre un peu d'ambiance quand même serieux!

Je sors mon ipod ( oui ça existe dans one piece, vous comprendrez plus tard :D ) et je mets LMFAO Sorry for party rocking

Penguin : Mets pas à fond sinon le cap'tain va arriver!

Suki: On s'en fout! Detends-toi un peu!

Je lui fait un clin d'oeil et commence à faire la chorégraphie et ça y est c'est parti, je suis avce Penguin en train de faire la choré de en chantant limite criant, c'est juste trop marrant! Tiens Sachi arrive et quand il nous voit, il est..choqué bah quoi il a jamais vu quelqu'un danser de sa vie?

Sachi: EUH ..on peut m'expliquer?!

Suki: Allez viens danser!

Et un autre débarque, très en colère son chapeau à la main et ses cheveux en pétard

Law: Quelqu'un pourrait cesser ce bouquan?!

Suki: Et pourquoi?!

Law: Parce que je suis ton capitaine!

Ah voilà pourquoi je me disais que c'était pas une très bonne idée..

J'éteinds donc la musique et commence à bouder, j'étais bien moi, pourquoi il est arrivé ...Mais bon Penguin viens me voir avec son sourrire en me demandant q'on refasse ça dans sa chambre car elle est isolée, j'accepte avec plaisir, là le fou ne viendra pas nous déranger. Le repas se termina calmement avec à la fin le bon fondant au chocolat ..

Suki: Eh capitaine casserolle prends pas tout! J'en veux aussi!

Law: Que viens-tu de dire là ?

Il me jette un regard noir et commence à sortir quelque chose de sa poche..je rêve ou c'est un scalpel?! Je commence à courrir comme une folle luttant pour ma survie..

Suki: rien du tout..A LAIDE ! S.O.S !S.O.S !

Penguin : Je sens que ça va devenir animé avec elle

Sachi :Je pense aussi

Ils se lancent un sourrire complice en entendant les cris de Suki

De retour à suki

Mais c'est qu'il est rapide le sadique! Merde une impasse, j'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter..Je me prends le mur et la seule chose que j'entends c'est l'autre sadique qui se fout de moi

Law: Bien fait ! Ha ha ha !

Je boude

Law: Ah oui pour le manque de respect ..

Il s'approche ,je suis contre le mur et je ferme les yeux, quand je les reouvre il ets tres près de moi si près que je sens son coeur près du mien, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, me fixant droit dans les yeux avec un air indefinnissable, je sens son odeur elle est tellement agréable, c'est comme une drogue je voudrais en sentir plus!

*SBAM*

La magie s'arrête. Je viens de me prendre un coup sur la tête

Suki: Aiiiieuuh

Law : Que ça te serve de leçon

Il s'en va, la saloperie avec son sourrire! je vous jure, j'ai chaud, j'ai le coeur qui bat très vite..Il m'arrive quoi là? Enfin bref allons voir Sachi qui me dit qu'on arrive cet après-midi à la prochaine île, youpiiii! Il me dit aussi de me rendre en salle d'entrâinement car le fou veut voir mes capacités. On arrive dans la salle je vois Law au milieu avec son nodachi à l'epaule et mon sabre à la main! Une passion emplis mon âme et sans hesiter je lui saute dessus!

Suki: Mon sabre!qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué!

Oui mon sabre (auteur: vous croyez quoi hihi~~) mon 2éme trésor, il est tellement beau avec sa lame noir et son fourreau blanc avec des gravures que j'ai faite moi même dessus! Une beauté! J'entends un soupir et me tourne vers le proprietaire de ce bruit

Law: reprends ton sérieux dis-moi d'abord si tu as un fruit du démon ou une capacité particulière

Suki: J'ai pas de fruit du demon, mais j'ai la capacité de controler les éléments et mon sabre peut se transformer en n'importe quelle arme

Law: tu es donc une mage..interressant d'abord on va d'abord voir avec ton sabre

Suki:C'est assez compliqué mais en quelque sorte oui

Il va pas être deçu! J'ai pas l'intention de perdre! Je fonce en face le temps qu'il croit que je fais un attaque directe je passe à sa droite, il a l'air surpris, bah il me prenait pour qui une débutante! Jamais me sous-estimer! il reussi à contrer avec sa lame la mienne et reussi à me faire reculer, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot! Je fais un saut de plusieurs métres et fonce sur lui et fais plusieurs enchaînements très rapides et arrive à passer dérrièrre lui et mettre ma lame sur son cou

Law: Impressionnant où as tu appris ces mouvement?

Suki: Par moi même, j'en fais depuis que j'ai 6ans

Je retire ma lame et attends qu'il finisse son inspection de mes mouvements, il réflechit vraiment trop si c'était une machine, elle aurait déjà surchauffer et de la fumée s'echaperait.

Pov Law

Je n'en reviens pas, sa rapidité et son agilité est incroyable! en plus d'être magnifique c'est un très bon atout!Il faut que je me reprenne mais je n'y arrive pas

Suki: On passe à autre chose?

Elle éveille ma curiosité, je n'ai jamais vu une fille pareille elle est si transparente mais si mystérieuse à la fois , elle manie son sabre comme ci c'était une partie d'elle même, elle est vraiment interressante..

Law: Ce sera tout pour tes pouvoirs on verra à la prochaine île, tu peux disposer

Suki: Ok cap'tain

Même pas le temps de répondre elle est déjà partie. Je souris , je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec elle

Fin Pov Law

Enfin je peux sortir! Tiens c'est déjà midi, à la cuisine!

**J'espère que ça vous a plu hesitez pas à lacher un review ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**xKasatka : Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, t'inquiète je n'ai pas pris ça de manière négative au contraire! J'ai essayer de faire comme tu dis m'a dit c'est à dire moins de dialogues et m'améliorer dans les descriptions, tu me diras ton avis :) Pareil pour les fautes en effet quand j'ai relus mes précédents chapitres j'en ai trouvées beaucoup je ferais plus attention à présent . Ah oui et pour l'histoire du mage j'ai dit ce mot car c'est, à mon avis le moyen le plus simple de définir quelqu'un qui a des pouvoirs magiques :) Il n'y aura pas de Fairy Tail dans mon histoire non plus je suis du même avis de toi dessus , mélanger 2 mangas ne fait pas vraiment bon ménage, pour l'arme d'Erza j'y avais même pas pensé mais c'est vrai qu'il y une ressemblance avec l'arme, mais non ne t'inquiète pas il y aura pas de Fairy Tail qui vont débarquer dans One piece x) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements en espérant que ça te plaise :D!**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Sandrableach et L'annonyme qui suivent mon histoire **

**Désolé aussi pour le retard mais bon j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci mais voilà !**

**Bonne lecture ;D !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

La preparation du repas s'est passé tranquillement cette fois-ci parce l'autre sadique a voulu nous surveiller pour éviter "le bruit insuportable", c'était pas de la merde que j'ai mis pourtant , c'est du LMFAO non mais! Le repas aussi car , au lieu d'être avec Sachi et Penguin, il a ordonné que je mette à côté de lui, le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'avais son odeur à côté pendant tout le repas normal puisque j'étais à côté de lui me direz-vous. Mais serieux il prend quoi comme savon pour sentir si bon?! J'y ferais plus attention quand j'irais dans sa salle de bain. Mais là je m'ennuie, allongée sur un des sofas de la salle commune très jolie d'ailleurs les murs rouges ,une baie vitrée énorme où l'on peut voir tout l'océan c'est magnifique ! Il y a aussi plusieurs canapés et coussins pour la relaxation, une bibliothèque pour s'instruire, des tables pour jouer aux cartes et vers le fond de la salle un énorme canapé reservé pour l'autre sadique. Je ferme les yeux et m'endort.

Je suis reveillée, en douceur cette fois-ci par un Sachi tout sourrire qui m'annonce qu'on est arrivé sur l'île et que le capitaine veut tout le monde sur le pont pour ses "instructions" moi je dirais plutôt des ordres mais bon allons-y maintenant plus vite on y va, plus ce sera terminé vite. quand on arrive il y a déjà tout le monde et Law qui parle.

Law: Je veux que tout le monde soit discret certes il y a peu de marines ici mais on a eu assez d'actions à la précédente île n'est ce pas Sachi?

Ce dernier sentant le regard noir du psychopathe se met à démoraliser , mais bon faut le faire ce qu'il a fait ! Il a reussi à atterrir en plein milieu de la base des marines et se faire poursuivre par ceux-ci sur toute l'île franchement je lui dit chapeau moi!

Law: Ai-je été clair?

Tous: Ouiii!

Bon allons-y !Mais je suis retenue par mon "cher" capitaine avec un de ces sourrires moqueur, vous savez celui où il a preparé un sale coup.

Law: Toi, tu restes avec moi

Suki: HEIN?! POURQUOI?!

Law: Parce tu as l'air d'avoir un talent pour t'attirer des ennuis

Bah tiens le voilà son sale coup mais c'est pas grâve je crois avoir l'idée du siècle pour me débarrrasser de lui, je risque de prendre cher après mais bon , j'ai un atout, je cours vite.

Suki: Super (bien sur c'est de l'ironie le jour où je serais hereuse de me retrouver seule avec lui ce sera quand les cochons auront des moustaches et encore!) , je dois aller faire les boutiques je n'ai plus de vêtements

Law:D'abord c'est moi qui décide et ensuite avec quel argent?

Je vais te le faire ravaler ton sourrire moqueur je sors un petit porte-monnaie et dit avec un très grand sourrire :Avec le mien!

La tête qu'il fait mon dieu il s'y attendait pas à celle-là! Vous savez la tête que vous faites quand quelqu'un vous mange votre dernier ferrerro rocher? Oui la tête la tête de vers de terre bah c'est celle- là qu'il fait, je ne tiens plus et éclate de rire vite interpellée par un Lawounet agacé

Law: arrête de rire allons-y

Je le suis tout en gloussant encore pendant un bon moment ...On a donc été dans le centre commercial, mais bordel y'a pas un magasin sans froufrous de luxe ou quoi?! Après une heure de recherche je vois enfin un magasin que je dirais normal et fonce dedans et bien sur l'autre m'attend dehors, il va poirauter longtemps je vous le dis! Je choisis mes vêtements, les payent et sors...Par la sortie de secours! Ah ça il l'avait pas calculer celle-là !Bon maintenant que je suis débarassée de lui que vais-je faire faire..Peut-être aller boire un verre j'ai soif. Bon ce bar a pas l'air trop malfamé,je rentre ...malfamé non mais remplie de marines oui! Ouf ça va je suis pas recherchée, je m'assois et demande un diabolo grenadine bah oui, je ne vais pas me bourrer dans l'après-midi , je le bois tranquillement sauf que j'avais pas prévu qu'un marine se mette à côté de moi avec un sourrire pervers, en plus si il aurait pas l'uniforme j'aurais cru que ce serait un ivrogne cheveux mal coiffée ,enrobé ,poilus de partout pas très sexy tout ça..

Marine: Que fait une beauté comme toi seule ? Si tu veux du réconfort je peux t'en donner l'hôtel est juste à côté.

Dit-il avec un sourrrie qui respire l'innocence absolue..

Suki:J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui pue le whisky pour me réconforter et encore moins de ce que tu penses dans ta tête sale pervers

Je crois que ma réponse lui a pas plue voyons voir sa tête

Marine: Pour qui te prends je suis le chef de la base de cette île tu vas le regretter !

Bon là je vais peut-être m'éclipser, je l'assome avec un coup de poing et pars en courrant en allant dans le premier commerce qui vient c'est à dire un salon de coiffure en voyant l'enseigne, c'est louche ce salon quand même, nan louche n'est pas le mot c'est complétement glauque!C'est du sang sur le mur?! Il faut que je calme , c'est flippant oui mais j'ai vu pire, oui voilà faut que me reprenne et dire que je peux pas sortir car ces c*nnards de marines me poursuivent, quand même on dirait que le salon est abandonné depuis des lustres! La poussière a pas été faite depuis longtemps, les sièges sont déchirés..Autre problème pourquoi les marines fouillent les commerces?! Ils sont devenus intelligents?Et aussi c'est quoi ce frisson que j'ai dans le dos...Attends? Un frisson? Je me retourne ..Mais c'est qui ce type?! Il a des cornes de diables noires et une queue qui bouge pas très normal ça..des yeux gris noirs avec la pupille en trait comme les chats, un cache oeil ,des cheveux pourpres , des canines qui depassent de sa bouche, un sourrire de psycopathe encore pire que celui de Law c'est dire! Torse nu mettant très en valeur une musculature magnifique avec un pantalon amples et des bandages sur les pieds .Le pire dans tout ça c'est le regard qu'il porte sur moi je préfererais avoir Law en face de moi!

**** : Bonjour magnifique creature ne vous inquietez pas..Moi Biyoshi Le Grand vais m'occuper de vos si beaux cheveux

J'ai un mouvement de recul, sa voix est encore plus flippante que son regard !

Suki: Nan ça ira je tiens à mes cheveux longs et je ne peux pas rester on m'attends

Je me dirige vers la sortie mais il m'attrape par le poignet

Biyoshi :Qui vous dit de coupez vos cheveux, en plus je sais que vous êtes recherchée par la marine je vous vois les observer depuis tout à l'heure alors soit vous me laisser faire soit je vous laisse vous entretenir avec le chef de la base marine

Mais dieu enlevez moi ce sourrire super flippant, j'en tremble! Il est diabolique ce type juste parce que je voulais être sans la compagnie de mon fou qui me sers de capitaine pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde bon bah j'ai pas le choix j'accepte. Il m'installe sur un fauteuil je ferme les yeux pour eviter de voir le massacre.

J'entends un "Finis!" sortir de sa bouche, je me decide à ouvrir les yeux et là je suis en état de choc au moins il a pas touché à la longueur c'est déjà ça, non il a préféré me les teindre en rouge sang j'espère que c'est seulement de la teinture...Je regarde à la fenêtre, c'est la nuit merde déjà Law va me tuer mais en plus doublement si je rentre pas bientôt, je regarde Biyoshi Le Diabolique ,il me fait un signe de tête comme pour me dire :"Ca y est j'ai finis mon carnage bonne soirée" ..Quel enfoiré!

Je sors du magasin et commence à démoraliser tout en prenant le chemin du sous-marin ,sauf qu'un marine,apparemment bourré me bloque la route

Marine: Eh cherie viens avec moi tu vas prendre du bon temps crois moi!

Mais les sourrires tout pleins d'innocences sont de retours dites moi..

Suki: J'ai pas le temps alors tu degages ton gros cul! Et je suis sûre que le pire des impuissants serait meilleurs que toi!

Mais merde il avait des copains marines, c'est parti pour un jogging nocturne. Je cours quand quelqu'un m'attire contre lui, son odeur c'est..

Law: T'es vraiment douée pour t'attirer des ennuis, et c'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux?!

Et oui mon psycopathe! euh je divague un peu moi là..Je soupire et blottis un peu plus contre lui

Suki: Très longue histoire

Law:Eh bien tu me raconteras tout,en commençant par ta fuite dans le magasin j'ai hâte d'entendre tes explications

Le retour du sourrire sadique, je vais prendre cher moi...


	7. Chapter 7

**xkasatka :Je suis contente que ça te plaise , c'est grâce à tes conseils que j'ai pu y arriver :D Pour la suite t'as pas trop à attendre je suis en forme car le voilà X) , y'a un peu plus de dialogues dans le précédent mais c'est pas astronomique! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça te plaise encore x)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Ca y est la fin est proche je vais mourir,je m'y attendais quand même après ma fuite au magasin mais après il y eu..des éléments perturbateurs pas très innocent, faut que je trouve une excuse et une bonne sinon si ça marche pas je demanderais comme dernier souhait de faire une lettre pour les casquettes boys pour leur dire qu'après ma mort je veux qu'on me jette dans l'océan et que le fou ne fassent pas d'expérience dessus, je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un zombie tout de même! Quand nous sommes arrivés au sous-marin il m'a directement traînée jusqu'à notre chambre et m'a fait m'asseoir de l'autre côté de son bureau, pleins de papiers et de livres. Face à son regard noir je me demande comment je vais m'en sortir sans trop de séquelles..Il se met en face de moi avec un regard qui dit " Je sais que tu vas pas t'en sortir car t'es une grosse boulette alors je commence à penser aux expériences que je ferais sur ton corps" , ce type est un malade..

Law: Alors commençons par ta petite escapade au magasin, comment as-tu fait pour que je ne te vois pas sortir? Et aussi qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour oser me désobéir..?

Il est pas content le Lawounet, bon je vais essayer de détendre l'atmosphère..

Suki: C'est parce que j'en ai trop pris!

Faut que j'arrête d'imiter les hippies, il faut que j'arrête ! Il me lance un regard curieux ça va peut-être marcher, s'il vous plaît un peu de chance!

Law: Trop pris de quoi?

Suki: De chocolat, il me manipule , je ne peux plus m'en passer je suis coincée dans la chocolatitude (auteur: Oui vous avez raison ce mot n'existe pas mais il fallait bien que j'en trouve un :3) , cela me rend complétement malade si je n'en mange pas assez! Ca me ronge! je peux pas m'en passer! C'est à cause de lui tout ça le coupable c'est le chocolat! ( faut bien que j'essaye de sauver ma peau mais vous inquiétez pas , fans de chocolats je les cacherais de tout danger, même le psycopathe!..Si il est pas énerver..)

C'est quoi cette aura sombre autour de lui...

Law: Me prends-tu pour un con Saki..?

J'ai une petite impression que ça a pas marcher et que ça a empirer les choses...pourquoi j'ai jamais de chance moi? Pourquoi?

Suki :Mais non jamais j'oserai vous..

Je suis coupée par un scalpel qui passe à quelques centimètres de mon visage..Aidez-moi, n'importe qui , Bepo! Sachi!Penguin! Quelqu'un ! il s'avance vers moi et colle son front contre le mien en me lançant un regard noir..Bien loin des bisounours.

Law: Tu as 5 minutes pour me dire la STRICTE vérité sinon je peux te l'assurer sur mon honneur de capitaine que ta vie sera réduite en enfer à l'instant où tu me diras encore un mensonge , UN SEUL! est-ce clair?

Il a dit tout ça en un murmure, ça fait froid dans le dos..Il devrait faire du théâtre et jouait les méchants il ferait un franc succès!...

Bon vu son état j'ai racontait la stricte vérité en commençant par la sortie de secours parce que je voulais pas rester avec lui..J'ai dû éviter 5 scalpels au moins à ce moment là.Ensuite le bar aux marines parce que j'avais soif et le chef de la base au sourire innocent qui voulait me détendre, là j'ai pas compris son expression ou plutôt ses expressions multiples c'est passé de l'expression qui voulait "T'es complètement débile d'être rester dans un bar de marines" à "Si il a osé te toucher je le tue" .Ensuite quand je lui ai raconté le phase du coiffeur fou nommé Biyoshi Le Diabolique..Il a explosé de rire avec une expression qui disait "Ca t'apprendra à pas suivre mes ordres!" et après il dit qu'il est normal, moi je dis comme toujours lunatique ouais! Bon bien sûr j'ai été punie je dois faire les tours de vaisselles de l'équipage pendant 1 mois et qu'à la prochaine je reste avec lui sur l'île ...Et là maintenant ?Je suis en route pour manger car j'ai un peu faim moi avec mes joggings..Quand j'arrive à la salle tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux..de mollusques...et Sachi qui s'approche de moi avec une tête de 3mètres de longs...

Sachi :MAIS QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT A TES SI BEAUX CHEVEUX?! ESPECE D'ASSASSIN !

Tiens c'est exactement la phrase que j'aurais voulu dire au coiffeur diabolique,bon tout le monde attends une réponse ..mais je suis coupée dans mon élan par un Lawounet au sourire moqueur

Law: Elle s'est faite kidnapper par un coiffeur fou qui lui a fit du chantage car le boulet à côté de moi a reussit à s'attirer les marines de cette île grâce à sa façon très polie de dire au revoir aux personnes

Ne pas s'énerver , ne pas s'énerver , je lance un regard de supplication à Penguin et on va chercher les plats. Uns seconde de plus, j'aurais voulu faire un meurtre et je l'aurais sans doute fait. On ramène les plats et après avoir tout servi je pars m'asseoir avec mes casquettes boys sauf qu'un capitaine psychopathe me tiens le poignet et me met à côté de lui..Que le monde est cruel, lui ça a l'air de le faire rire ma tête, mais moi je rigole pas! Je me concentre sur mon plateau et je vois mes pires ennemis ...les lentilles, voyons la tête de tout l'équipage et même de Penguin, c'est pas lui qu'a choisis le menu, le coupable de ce menu atroce est démasqué assez vite vu que c'est le seul qui mange son assiette et à votre avis qui c'est ? Le Lawounet tout fou...Bien sur quand il a vu que tout le monde le regardait, il nous a lancé un regard noir pour qu'on mange,tout le monde l'a fait, sauf moi je dois être suicidaire c'est pas possible...Je sens un frisson derrière moi et sans réfléchir je jette mon assiette dessus ...c'était Law qui a l'air très en colère maintenant..

Law: SUKI VIENS ICI!

Et je cours encore dans le sous-marin luttant pour ma survie pour au moins la 4éme fois en une journée je pourrais faire un record !Je vais me planquer dans un placard de l'infirmerie et j'attends...Sauf qu'il me découvre assez vite et ferme à clef le placard..et s'apprête à repartir..

Suki :Attends! Tu vas pas me laisser là?!

Law:Exactement! Tu passeras la nuit ici et si tu arrêtes pas de geindre ça deviendra ta nouvelle chambre!

Et sur ces phrases pleines de colère, il s'en va...Je m'assoie comme je peux, plutôt je me recroqueville sur moi-même, la tête sur mes genoux et attends. Ce n'est malheureusement pas une nuit tranquille ,il y a une tempête, ça tangue beaucoup , je suis seule dans le noir malheureusement les mauvais souvenirs réapparaissent..

Flash-Back

J'étais enfermée dans une salle toute blanche où la seule couleur était mon sang , j'avais mal, j'avais peur..Encore une personne inquiétante qui vient me voir avec un sourire lubrique et il tient quelque chose dans sa main..Je veux pas aidez-moi!

Fin flash Back

Je suis réveillée en sursaut dans les bras de quelqu'un, de Law plus précisément, il me serre contre lui, je peux encore sentir son odeur, son souffle dans mon cou,ses mains chaudes...

Law: Tu ne crains rien je suis là...

Il avait dit ça avec beaucoup de douceurs, tellement que j'en frissonnait. Il me porte jusqu'à notre chambre, me couche sur le lit, il fait de même après et m'entraîne dans ses bras, je ne peux pas lutter, je me détend et m'endors..

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans ses bras, il est réveillé et me fixe intensément comme s'il voulait me déchiffrer..

Law: Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé Suki?

Suki: Rien de spécial ..

Law:Rien de spécial alors que tu criais à l'aide que tu voulais qu'on t'aide?

Je ne comprends pas..il parle avec tant de douceurs , c'est tellement agréable..Pourquoi je rougis, pourquoi je me sens bien dans ses bras, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance?..Je ne comprends pas...

Suki: J'ai peur..peur que si je te dis tout tu m'abandonnes..

Law:Jamais je n'abandonnerai un de mes nakamas et encore moins toi..

Il se rapproche de mon visage, je rêve où il rougit?! il est à quelques centimètres de mes lévres je ferme les yeux, quand une énorme secousse prend le sous-marin et Bepo qui arrive en courant

Bepo: Capitaine!On a un problème!

Law se lève, il a l'air contrarié mais sérieux.

Law: Et c'est quoi?

Bepo: Eustass Captain Kidd

**Hésitez à lâcher un review ça fait toujours plaisir (même si ça parle de chocolat ..miam chocolat..)**


	8. Chapter 8

**xkasatka: Nan tu n'hallucines pas c'est bien une référence au hippie SLG , j'adore ses videos, elles sont trop drôles! Pour le chocolat, quand je l'ai écrit je suis dit que je devrais me calmer dessus un jour mais j'y arriverai jamais , c'est la vie le chocolat *-* . T'inquiette pas pour Law; c'est vrai que je l'ai fait beaucoup OCC je l'avoue mais celui qu'on connaît revient avec ces sourires sadiques et ses mauvais plans je ferais plus gaffe je voulais un peu sortir du personnage mais j'en ai fait un peu trop x) Tu verras dans la suite ça va être...comique xD**

**Je remercie aussi Alice-in-wonderland174 de suivre ma fiction bienvenue~~**

**Enfin bref Bonne lecture à tout le monde j'espère que ça va vous plaire :D!**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Law part de la chambre en vitesse vite suivit de Bepo. Je rêve ou on allait...s'embrasser?! Le pire c'est qu'il était doux! Law doux vous vous rendez compte?! C'est comme-ci un gros tigre affamé s'approche de vous et au lieu de vous mangez, il vous fait un gros calin...(auteur: Ou comme-ci le monde renonçait au nutella *-*) C'est pas possible! Enfin bref il paraît qu'on a un invité surprise, au temps voir ce qu'il se passe, je lui parlerais ce soir de ce qui lui a prit ou ce qu'il a pris on sait jamais.

Je me prépare débardeur noir, short et des baskets et part à la cuisine. Je suis accueillie par un Sachi tout calin qui me saute dessus en criant "Ma tomate d'amour!" , je crois que ma folie est contagieuse mais il est trop mignon je peux pas lui en vouloir même si des fois il a des idées bizarres surtout quand on joue au poker, car oui quand les casquettes boys et moi nous jouons au poker le perdant a un gage à faire et la plupart du temps ça fait mal . Je prépare le déjeuner tranquille avec Penguin et à table on parle de notre invité. D'après ce que j'ai compris Eustass Captain Kidd est un supernova aussi, j'en avais déjà entendu parler et les rumeurs que j'entendais sur lui ne donnait aucune envie de le rencontrer, il est venu voir Law car Kidd a besoin de lui pour attaquer une base de la marine où il y aurait quelque chose qui l'intéresserait , Law aussi je suppose car c'est pas la bonté incarné il lui faut un truc en échange et en plus il paraît qu'ils peuvent pas se sentir ces deux-là ...Alors je me demande vraiment pourquoi Kidd n'aurait pas choisis quelqu'un qu'il pouvait m'a dit que Kidd avait besoin d'un sous-marin et que c'est le seul à en avoir un. Les négociations devaient avoir lieu il y a 1mois mais Kidd a commit l'irréparable il a donné un ordre à Law et celui-ci a donc refusé catégoriquement, donc en gros là Kidd essaie de rattraper sa boulette, je demande comment, parce que quand même il est réputé pour être un pirate cruel et sanguinaire pas un pirate bisounours...Ou peut-être y'a autre chose

Suki:Comme on dit à l'amour comme à la guerre

Là les casquettes boys me regardent bizarrement comme-ci j'avais dit une connerie, ce qui est peut-être le cas je pense

Penguin :T'es en train d'insinuer que le capitaine et Kidd sont...

Sachi: ENSEMBLE?!

C'est dans ces moment là qu'on voit la différence dans leurs caractères..

Suki: Bah on sait pas qui te dit qu'ils sont pas en train de faire des choses là?

Je crois qu'ils ont dus imaginer la scène car ils ont une tête comme si ils étaient choqués , comme s'il avait vu Kizaru en string de guerre et qui leur fesait un clin d'oeil ..

Sachi:C'est pas possible de toute façon!

Suki:Et pourquoi?

Sachi:Parce que sinon je comprendrai pas qu'il te matte les fesses quand tu te retournes!

Là je tombe littéralement sur le cul , en fait je suis tombée de la chaise et je le regarde, lui ne c'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il a dit vu son sourrire victorieux, Penguin lui ce qu'il fait? Il est désespéré par Sachi , ça se voit à sa tête . Nous sommes vite interrompus par un Bepo rentrant dans la salle et qui nous demande tous les 3 d'aller dans le s'y rend, on toque et on entre , Law en effet nous attendait dans son fauteuil , un air très sérieux sur le visage.Là on se regarde tous les 3 pour savoir qui avaient fait une connerie

Law: Je vous ai appelé pour vous dire quelque chose d'important..J'ai accepté une collaboration brève avec Eustass-ya et donc nous allons voguer ensemble pendant une semaine.

Suki :Je vois pas en quoi on est visé tout les 3, ça concerne tout l'équipage ça et..

Law :Laisse moi finir et puisque que vous êtes les 3 plus enclins à faire des conneries monumentales je tiens à ce que vous auriez une attitude irréprochable donc aucun vol plané sur le bateau des Kidd's pirate ou de nourriture malencontreusement jetées sur ceux-ci ou d'une politesse digne d'un ivrogne qui viendrait de rejeter sa boisson, suis-je clair?

C'est la journée de "Fesons tomber sur le cul Suki" , si c'est ça ils y arrivent à merveille , mais cette fois-ci c'est l'expression je suis pas tombée il me reste un peu de fierté wouhou!

Law :Ah oui et pour ceux qui voudraient me désobéir je leur promets qu'ils iront sur ma table d'opération que je les ouvrirai avec mon scalpel , les évicereraient et *(Ce passage va être censurés pour cause de trop de propos chirurgicales choquants qui pourrait vous faire régurgiter votre nourriture signé: Suki-Fiction qui pense à vous et à votre innocence~)*

Après cette récitation, on étaient blancs comme des linges mais on réussit à bégayer un "oui capitaine" . Law a fait disposer Penguin et Sachi mais pas moi..Je vous jure j'ai rien fait..Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de fixer ses lèvres faut que j'arrête sinon il va se foutre de ma gueule, c'est quoi ce sourire moqueur? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ...

Law:J'ai une mission pour toi, pas trop difficile ne t'inquiète pas il faudra juste que t'arrives à devenir féminine pour quelque temps

Je le sens très mal ça..

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, un ptit review s'il vous plaît :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde ça va bien ? :D J'espère que oui ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 9 qui sert d'une d'introduction à toutes les conneries qui vont suivre ! (et y'en a un paquet! )**

**xkasatka :Hihi je sens que tu vas pas arrêter de surchauffer et de me hair car les prochains chapitres vont être ...interressants xD . Ca y est Lawounet psycopathe est de retour avec un personnage secondaire j'ai nommé Kidounet ! ;D J'espére que ça va te plaire ! **

**Je dis aussi un grand merci à speedyamel qui a décidé de suivre ma fiction un grand merci et un gros bisous à toi ! :3**

**Allez Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Faut que j'assimile là... Une mission? Pour moi? Devenir Féminine ? Attends...

Suki: TINSINUES QUE JE SUIS PAS FEMININE?!

Enlève ce sourire moqueur de ta bouche tout de suite sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes ...

Law: Exactement tu as autant de grâce qu'un ornithorynque , tu n'as aucune politesse ni de délicatesse en y pensant d'ailleurs, tu es colérique et cris à tout bout de champs , pire que des marins ayant trop bus. Tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans faire de conneries, même en faisant la vaisselle t'arrives à en faire une. Rayon physique, tu n'as pas été gâter non plus, ton corps est assez disproportionné,en plus tu ne mets pas de vêtements qui te mettent en valeur, je crois que la seule chose où on peut remarquer que tu es belle et bien une femme sont tes cheveux longs et ton visage enfantin limite niais quand tu souris.

Suki:Alors pourquoi m'avoir choisis si je suis si nulle que ça?

Hé! C'est quoi cette tête de désespéré?!

Law: Parce que je n'ai pas le choix tu es la seule de l'équipage qui pourrait faire une femme digne de ce nom

Suki :Et pourquoi j'accepterais ?! Après tout c'est MON corps et je suis une FEMME!

Euhhh..J'ai dit une bêtise?Pourquoi? Parce que Monsieur l'enfoiré s'est orné de son sourire sadique,oui celui que vous faites quand vous dites "Tu touches à mon dessert je te jure que tu vas le payer très cher "

Law: Si tu refuses le bateau des Kidd's pirate t'attends , je suis sur qu'il seront content ça fait 4mois qu'il navigue comme seule compagnie féminine leurs mains droites , de même si tu échoues ma fierté est en jeu vois-tu donc tu ne peux ni refuser, ni échouer. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de me désobéir.

Bon en clair soit j'accepte, je réussis elle est belle la vie. Soit je refuse ou j'échoue pleins de pervers viennent me faire un coucou...J'ai vraiment pas le choix je dis un murmure "j'accepte" lui est satisfait bien sûr, je me vengerai ça va de sois mais pas tout de suite je suis en danger là.

Law: La mission est simple nous allons bientôt arrivé sur l'île qui se trouve à côté de la base, un bar est assez priser du chef de celle-ci, il y va très souvent, il est adepte des jolies serveuses. Eustass-ya a réussi à capturer un gardien de la base mais il l'a tué donc je dois récolter des informations en me servant de toi tu dois juste jouer une serveuse et user du peu de charme que tu as pour le faire boire et récolter discrètement des informations ce n'est pas compliqué, te connaissant j'ai prévu des cours pour que ses charmes puissent être relevé au grand jour. Mais ce n'est pas fini pendant cette mission Eustasss-ya voudra bien sur te déstabiliser même si je serais là donc j'attends de toi que tu restes dans ton personnage toute la soirée .

Ouais en clair je dois jouer une pute..Merci capitaine toujours quelque chose pour remonter le moral de ses troupes! Attendez?! Kidd et Law me surveiller?! Mais je veux pas! Pourquoi j'ai écouté mon instinct? Pourquoi j'ai jamais de chance? Pourquoi je suis tombée sur un psychopathe? J'ai voulu vivre des aventures ...Maintenant je suis servie! Je sors de ma dépression profonde quand mon enfoiré de capitaine me donne l'autorisation de sortir. J'ai l'air d'un légume, d'une larve, d'un fantôme de tellement de chose moche pas belle. Je passe toute l'après-midi dans un sofa de la salle commune en train de dormir,Sachi étant parti régler des affaires à la salle des machines et Penguin en train de s'entretenir avec le capitaine, j'espère qu'il aura une chose positive lui..Je suis réveillée par un Sachi qui me saute dessus et me fait un gros câlin bien sur en criant "Ma rose d'amour" , personne n'y a fait attention car maintenant on a l'habitude..à mon plus grand désespoir. Il s'est mis sur moi, à posé sa tête vers mon cou et m'a raconté des blagues de merde pour que je rigole vous savez les blagues genre :"C'est l'histoire d'un penguin qui respirait par les fesses , un jour il s'assoit et il meurt" (Auteur :Perso j'adore cette blague, je m'en lasse pas :3) . On voit penguin qui arrive on fait comme d'habitude on se met à une table et on joue au poker. Je leur est raconté ma "mission", ils ont exploser de rire et Sachi qui rajoute le commentaire "T'auras sûrement l'uniforme, tu seras trop sexy t'inquiète pas on viendra pour t'encourager et te voir en robe pour une fois!"..Pourquoi tant de haine?...Bien sur Penguin m'a raconté ce que le fou voulait en fait Kidd et son second à lui viennent toute la journée de demain dans le sous-marin ..Law aurait-il un élan de générosité? Non ils parleront tactique, je me disais aussi..Bon revenons à notre partie de poker.

La partie est serrée, Penguin a déjà perdu..Je vous est dis que les perdants avaient un gage plutôt cruel, pour faire une idée celui de Penguin c'est de piquer tout les scalpels de Law à l'infirmerie et les remettre une heure après . Sachi est cruel vraiment ..Allez courage! Je montre mes cartes j'ai 2 rois, une reine et un 3 de coeur et lui a ...un brelan d'as! Je le supplie du regard il rigole diaboliquement et va chuchoter à mon oreille

Sachi: Alors ton gage sera...

**J'espére que ça vous a plus hésitez à me laisser un petit (ou un grand) review ! Gros poutous à tous! ;D**


End file.
